The Ice Boys CH5
by Lunawolf5
Summary: This is chapter 5 of The Ice Boys because it wasn't going up and I don't know why.


The next day I went to school and found Lucy Erza and Loki as soon as possible.

"Hey do you guys want the go to a concert with me this weekend?" I asked carefully I never asked anyone to do social events so this threw them off a bit.

"What made you of all people want that?" Lucy asked not sure what Else to do.

"I just have three extra tickets and thought you guys would like to come. There back stage and everything. They are being dropped off today so if you say no only one will show up since I sorta know someone." I say not looking them in the eye as I scratch the back of my neck.

"Natsu we would love to. Who's the concert on?" Erza asked placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Who did you met Natsu? A female groups for the band that you're hooking up with?" Loki asked throwing his arm over my other shoulder.

I felt my cheeks heat up as I thought of gray from yesterday.

"Not a groupie. The band is the same one from last weekend." I say getting out of Loki's hold.

"You know someone from the ice boys?" Erza asked carefully.

"Yeah I guess." I say casually as I adjusted my backpack on my shoulders.

"Who?" Lucy asked excitedly. "Ur? Ultear?"

"No. Gray." I say as the bell rings and I run off before they could say anything Else.

At the next class I got a text from gray.

"What you doing?" He asked and since we had a sub I replied.

"Nothing. Sub in class so homework for other classes." I replie.

"Good. So your friends coming?"

"Yeah. They are cool with it."

"You have work tonight?"

"No today's my day off why?"

"No reason may personally drop off the tickets is all."

"My friends are coming over to study you sure that's ok?"

"Yeah no prob."

The bell sounds and I send a quick are you later and turn off my phone.

The day went by slower knowing gray was coming over. I made sure that the other three were still coming over to study for finals in two weeks. They said they were but we're going to be more focused on gray than anything Else. So I didn't tell them he was going to come over tonight.

When I got home I fed happy and started making snacks when Wendy came home on the bus.

"So how is your boyfriend?" She asked rolling her tongue with a smirk playing on her face.

"Shut up Wendy. Did mom get the job?" I ask changing the subject.

"Yeah! She's working really hard to keep this one. Extra hard in fact so that your not the only force of money." Wendy said getting out her own homework.

"Erza Loki and Lucy are coming over tonight. Gray may stop by please don't bother us we need to study for finals." I tell her seriously. She knew not to bother me when studying.

"Of course. Do want happy to stay with me as well?" Wendy asked as I placed a plate of ants on a log in front of her as a snack. (A/N: Ants on a log are basically celery sticks with peanut butter in the hollow bit and raisins in the peanut butter for those of you who didn't know thought we would explain that.)

There was a knock at the door and I walked over to open it.

"Natsu! We need to talk about this gray guy!" Lucy said excitedly as she burst through the door.

"Lucy can we just study?" I whine as I close the door.

"Buddy you don't just say gray is who you are getting along with and except to get off Scott free." Lucy said walking to my basement door and throw her back back down the stars before helping me bring down snak plats as Wendy go the door only to have Erza and Loki come in at the same time.

Loki patted Wendy on the head and gave her some candy he owed her when she hooked him up with a girl a few months back.

The two followed me a Lucy down the stars Erza with the drinks and Loki with the girls backpacks.

Loki set the bags down in the corner before sitting in the red bean bag chair next to the bed. Lucy sat on the bed and Erza on the hammock I forgot to take down.

I say on my deal chair the back to my chest to lean on it more comfortably.

"So you and gray?" Erza pointed out.

"Uh yeah." I told them everything except the part where gray fucked me in my own bed yesterday.

"Aww! You!" A male voice said in a sing song tone from the doorway. "You left out the best part!"

I look up to see gray staring there with a smug look leaning against the door frame arms crossed.

"I left that out on purpose." I said with a blush.

"I know. We will keep that bit out dirty little secret. I am cool with that." Gray said cooly in reply. I saw him glance at the stunned face ogling him.

"These your friends? I remember them from the concert. Nice to meet you I am gray." Gray said kindly and offered his hand out to Loki who was the closest one to him. Loki took the offered hand still stunned.

"Ok they are too stunned to say anything. That's Loki Lucy's on the bed and Erza's in the hammock." I say as gray shakes each person's hand as I say there names.

"Natsu!" I hear Wendy call and roll my eyes. "I will be right back." They all nod and gray takes my seat smiling at each of my friends.

I walk up stairs to find Wendy with two policemen.

"What's going on?" I ask walking up to them. Sorrow fills the policeman's faces.

"We are here to tell you one person that your mom is dead. The office building she was in caught on fire. Witnesses say she helped everyone out and the roof collapsed while she was still inside. We are truly sorry for your lose. From the police and the firefighters we would like to do everything possible to help you and your sister out to make this as easy as possible." A friend of dads said. They were both friends of dads so I knew they were in full support of us. And the firefighters were as well good. Cause I don't think me and Wendy could have done this on our own.

"T-thank you. W-we ape roseate the help. I am so sorry I have guests over finals in two weeks need to study but I need to tell them to live so I can take care of Wendy." I say numbly.

"Of course we will be back tomorrow to make sure you're alright. My wife said to just call her if you need anything." The second one said handing me a number and I think I took it. Wendy was crying into my shirt as I shirt the door.

I lead Wendy to the couch and sit her down and went to get her stuffed cat. I handed it to her and she kept sniffling.

"I am sorry Wendy do you want Erza and Lucy to come up to see you?" I ask knowing how much the three cared for each other. She nods and keeps crying.

I blindly walk down the stars and hear laughing the closer I get to my room. I stop before my door and take a deep breath. I walk in and fall to a sitting position on the floor leaning against the wall.

I start pounding my head against the wall trying to get a way to handle this.

"Lucy Erza go up to Wendy she needs you right now." I mumble and the laughing stops they look at me.

"Why?" Erza asks concerned as she gets up.

"It happened again. Just like dad she's gone. Mom went just like dad." I say with a sorrow filled laugh.

Erza and Lucy rushed up stairs forgetting everything. I knew they were concerned about wendy. I knew that they knew I was more concerned about Wendy than my self.

Loki sat in front of me and grabbed my head stopping it from banging.

"Natsu look at me. Look at me!" He yelled at me and I looked.

"I don't know what you're going through nor will I pretend but banging your head won't solve anything. Wendy needs you. Happy needs you. We need you. Shit is bad I know but look at the bright side you have a sister who cares for you. Friends who will jump in front of a car for you. And a boyfriend who obviously cares more for you than I thought possible for you that's a good thing you need him right now. I am going upstairs to make a few phone calls to the school and to totomaru letting them know you won't be coming in for the next two days for this." Loki said.

"The police and firefighters that were friends with dad said that they are going to do as much as possible and a wife said she would try to help out as much as possible." I repeat dully.

"Alright. Good I know you hate help but except it this time let others take care of you." Loki said and kissed my forehead he only did that when he really felt sorry and couldn't put it into words. He got up and whispered something to gray before leaving or maybe he said it in a normal tone I don't know I was in too much shock to hear anything at the moment.

"Hehe. I don't even know what to do. Dads gone, moms gone I can't take care of Wendy and happy all by myself." I thump my head against the wall again But stop and look at the felling a stupid grin on my face.

"I am truly sorry Natsu." Gray said as he came over to me and sat next to me wrapping his arms around my shoulder.

"Why? It's not your fault that my parents are gone is it? It's not your fault the other orphans picked on me all the time. Or is it your fault that the reason they picked on me was because my hair was pink." I said not looking at him not wanting to look and completely break down. Not in front of him anyway.

"Natsu what happened at the orphanage?" He asked worriedly.

"This big kid like 7 years old at the time I was like 4-5 so he scared the crap out of me. He would pick on me all the time. Punching me and kicking me Tons of times throughout a day. Than Igneel showed up. He said he wanted to adopt me think I was free of the bully I was so happy but when they said it would take 24 hours to finalize the paperwork the kid smashed all my hopes that night. When it happened he was ten I really don't know how old I was nor do I care but the kid forced me to his bed that night all the older kids got their own rooms and his roommate was gone that night. He forces me to do things horrible things. Than he raped me. Beating me the whole time saying a boy with pink hair isn't a boy he's a girl a freaking slut for all the real men to fuck a and do as they please with. That's what he said. Igneel saw me the next day beaten and messed up he asked for the kids name to report him. I said just leave it alone I am never going to see him again. I was wrong." I said. I knew where that kid was what he was doing right now. His face was burned into my memory forever.

"How where you wrong he raped you!" Gray said holding me tighter.

"I saw him again. He's the same." I say and laugh a bit. I really didn't want to tell gray who it was but it was like word vomit it just kept going.

"Where when?! I will kill him!" Gray says protectively.

"He was here at your concert. Actually he was the concert taking all the glory from you. Beating me up against that wall like when we were kids." I say remembering how bad of a memory it was when he started kicking me.

"You let him in here?!" Gray said he really was denser than I thought wasn't he.

"No you let him in here. Gray it was Lyon. All those years ago it was Lyon." I say finally looking at him his face covered with shock. He moved back letting me go. He obviously cared for Lyon and this new information set him off. But I felt as though he might leave me now. Oh well everyone else has already.

"Your like boy toy is telling the truth." I looked up to see. Lyon in the doorway. I inched my way away from him not wanting to be closer than I needed to be to him.

"Lyon!" Gray said out of pure shock.

"I told you about pinky. The only guy I have ever fucked." He said with a sadistic grin.

"You said it was a stripper and that you were drunk when it happened." Gray said finally coming out of shock.

"Ok so I couldn't say flat out I raped a boy at the orphanage when I was ten what kind of story would that be?" Lyon said and stepped closer to me.

"Don't touch him." Gray growled and stepped between me and Lyon.

"Oh? Did you fuck that tight fiery ass to? Next time share the pink whore will enjoy it!" Lyon said.

"Shut up! He's not a whore you can just fuck! Leave him alone!" Gray shouted and I heard footsteps running down the stairs as Erza and Loki burst into the room.

Erza spotted me as I was cowering under the bed and she saw how Lyon was scaring me. I had told her the story when I finally trusted her knowing she would protect me. Knowing no one messed with Erza and lived to tell the tale afterwards.

"Loki call the police." Erza said to Loki who ran back up stairs.

She made her way around the two boys to me and pulled me out from under the bed before yelling at Lyon.

"Get the fuck out if you want to live till tomorrow." She warned Lyon.

"Oh so I have to be afraid of gray a pinkette whore and a girl?" Lyon broke into laughter.

"No you shouldn't be afraid of then you should be afraid of me you bastard." We all look up to a man in the doorway dimming with anger. His pink hair shorter than it should be. He had a limp but still wore that dragon pendant he always wore.

"And who are you?" Lyon asked smugly.

"A pink haired man who's about to kick your scrawny ass." And with that the man grabbed Lyon by the collar and dragged him out of the room and up the stairs. They was a good crack as the man punched Lyon knocking the consciousness out of him I knew that since he's done that to me a few times when I wasn't behaving.

I wriggled out of Erza's arms as the man came back down stars.

"Igneel!" I shout my head colliding with his chest pushing him back with a grunt.

"Hey brat how's it been?" He asked with a small chuckle. He wrapped his large arms around me tightly. I clung to his waist for dear life not wanting to ever let him go no matter what happened he would always be there no matter what.

"I have missed you so much!" I cry into his shirt that still smelled of fire.

"I am sorry I left you for so long. I had people trying to kill me and you. I had to play dead lay low for a while. I was about to come visit you when I caught wind of your new…..boyfriend so I thought might as well stay gone then your mom died and I had to show up again." Igneel said and heard him shift so he could look at Gray closer.

"The police are on there way." Loki said coming down than he spotted Igneel. "Never mind I think I am going to redirect them the the house next door where lyon will be found." He went back up stairs.

"Hey brat go make some of those BLT's I taught you about and take Red with you." Igneel said letting me go. With a big grin I grab Erza's hand and drag her up stairs with her stunned face and everything.

Gray's POV

Gray stood there awkwardly as Igneel set a beaming Natsu and a surprised Erza up stairs to make food. This day was going from good to bad to worse to surprising to amazing and gray was just trying to take it all in at the same time he was honestly being overloaded by all this.

"So your Gray?" Igneel asked in a booming yet calming voice as he sat on the desk chair like Natsu always did leaning his chest against the back.

"Y-Yes sir." Gray stammered not knowing what else to say. He had read articles about this man being scary and reckless and strong always getting the job done even if it required him running into a burning building that was about to fall down.

"Don't say sir it's so formal. Just Igneel is alright." igneel said waving off the formalness of the whole thing.

"Yes si- I mean Igneel." Gray caught himself just in time as the older man gave him a hard look that softened once Gray caught himself.

"I will have to leave again and that means Natsu will need you a lot more. You care about him I see the way you look at him. I have been following him in the shadows for the past five years always looking for an opportunity to talk to him again. I saw him go to the concert and I know how much he cares for you. I mean he made you the BLT sandwich I taught him about years ago. He's only made that for like two people including you. So take care of him and if you can't stop seeing him because he deserves someone special like you." Igneel explained quickly his eyes darting to the door every so often his ears perked like he was waiting for Natsu to come back down soon.

"I will. I wasn't planning on ever letting him go. Even wrote a song for him." Gray confessed nervously and Igneel let out a hefty laugh.

"Dont sing it to him he hates that stuff watched a movie like that and he looked like he was going to puke because of the romance!" Igneel said and that brought down Gray's mood a little. "Though I bet if you sing it but don't tell him its for him he will enjoy it. Slip in phrases you have said to him before but don't make it to obvious." Igneel said and Gray nodded it made sense. Igneels head went up and looked at the door putting a finger to his lips he eyed the door letting Gray know they were coming back.

"And than this huge rat came out of the burning building on fire! It was hilarious because it started off as a white rat and turned into a flame rat in like two seconds!" Igneel said then burst into laughter just as Natsu and Erza entered the room a two large plants in their hands with sandwiches covering them.

"Lunch!" Natsu said as Wendy and Loki entered the room with drinks and cups.

And thus the relationship of the commoner and the pop star hit it off. A tormented orphan met his one and only and all because he was given a concert ticket another man wouldnt go to with out another guy at.

* * *

**Luna: It was brought to my attention that the first time I had uploaded this it messed up.**

**Natsu: Messed up?! Thats all you got to say for you self!?**

**Gray: Honey calm down she said she was sorry do you want me to call Koshyma again? She is asleep you know and you know how dangerous it is to wake her up.**

**Natsu: You wouldn't dare.**

**Gray: But I would *smirks***

**Koshyyma: I am awake and your both dead! *Cases boys around the farm***

**Luna: Well that was fun. Review and favor! Oh and soon Koshyma will have her own little set of stores all about her and her siblings! We will be putting up a story with like 10 different short stores! Which ever you guys like the best let me know and i will continue on that one and stuff like that! Let me know if you like that idea! To learn more about Koshyma and her siblings go onto my tumblr account there side blogs!**


End file.
